Final Fantasy Meets the Real World
by runesmithy4
Summary: When Cosmos' chosen defeated Chaos, no one could have foreseen the results. Now, the warriors have entered the portal. Entering into a strange world will they find out the reason behind their gathering? Meanwhile, the evil forces remain.
1. The Warriors of Cosmos

I've been having this idea running through my head for a week now… What would happen if, when Cosmos's chosen defeat Chaos, the world begins to deteriorate instead of becoming whole again? What would happen if the characters in Dissidia traveled to our world after they beat Chaos? What would they do, would they try to get back? Or would they enjoy their new lives in this strange world?

I own nothing… All credit goes to Square Enix for coming up with this… but the idea is mine…

In first person for every character in a diary setting for this first chapter… comment if you want it to be in third person for the next chapters.

Warrior of Light:

I started this journal to keep my thoughts down about what has happened. Cosmos's plan has gone into effect, her chosen have beaten Chaos, but at what price? Cosmos's guiding light is now gone, and this world continues to be shrouded in darkness. I believed that after having defeated Chaos, the world would be corrected again, but everything I have thought has gone wrong.

Firion:

The world is slowly becoming void of all life, the trees and flowers are wilting and the water has become tainted with darkness. My fellow companions have lost their will to fight as I am. Why has everything gone so wrong?

Onion Knight:

My intelligence is beginning to fade. I have no clue what has went wrong. Everyone is wondering this question as well. Why has defeating Chaos only brought more destruction? What could have gone wrong?

Cecil:

My companions have lost their courage; everyone is in fear of what is happening. No one can understand why their actions could have possibly had this effect. Just now a gateway has appeared. Where does this one lead?

Bartz:

We have decided to venture into this strange portal and see where it leads. Anywhere is better than here. The wind has ceased, I can feel it. Now we just have to continue. There is no point in staying here any longer.

Terra:

Could this possibly be what Kefka was referring to when he said that I was only made for destruction? Could this be my fault? No matter, if the Onion Knight says that all I have to do is trust him I will. Seems like everyone is heading into the portal now, I hope that we will find a way to cure this dying world.

Cloud:

Why has the world continued in its destruction after beating Chaos? I can no longer see a point in continuing to fight. Everyone has already left through the portal. Why has it not closed? This seems too convenient. There must be a catch…

Squall:

Going through the portal has led us to a strange world. It is filled with buildings reaching for the sky. The people here all seem rushing to get somewhere. Has this world been affected as well? I will continue to try and find why we have arrived here.

Zidane:

This is so cool! When we left our world we came to this one. All the people here seem really busy… They probably won't mind if I take a quick peek at their pockets, right? I looked at a paper that flew in my face… apparently the world is named New York… this is so cool!

Tidus:

I saw some guys playing with a ball on the ground. When they noticed me watching them, they asked if I would like to join them. When I started playing, instinct took over and I won the game! I have to remember the name of that game, what was it… soccer?


	2. The Warriors of Chaos

The continuing chapter of Final Fantasy Meets the Real World

This time told from the Chaos warrior's view

Also… side note… I have decided to only have these two chapters in first person… as these chapters provide some form of back story before going into the actual story… the story itself will be in third person

Once again I own nothing! So I do not plan on breaking copyright laws…

Garland:

I have been defeated by warriors of light. What is this feeling? It has a different feel to it than hatred, and a different taste than bitterness. What is that bright light? Should I go towards it or stay in darkness?

Emperor:

How could I lose to mere insects? This was not the plan! Once again I have faded into oblivion, this time however, I see the choice I must take… to go to the light and wreak havoc from there…

Cloud of Darkness:

We have been defeated by the warriors of light! However, if there is ever an imbalance of light and dark we shall return.

Golbez:

Cecil has finally come to terms with his darkness. Good, now my work is done. However, I am sensing that the war between the gods has only just begun… Now I must aid Cosmos's warriors in any way I can…

Exdeath:

The void has claimed me once more. However, this time will not be the last… I shall return to fight the warriors of light… only once they have been defeated shall my duties be complete…

Kefka:

Hope… Dreams… how easily they can be destroyed… my dear Terra… I shall make you see that you have no choice but to join me and together we will destroy everything!

Sephiroth:

Cloud… your darkness draws me back… I shall return, and this time I will not lose!

Ultimecia:

Time has stopped for me… however, I must reign in this new world I have found… here there are no warriors of light to stop me from my goal!

Kuja:

No! I have lost to Zidane! The final curtain will not close until my final solo act!

Jecht:

Got to hand it to the kid… he's gotten a whole lot better since last time we fought… But his old man's still better!


	3. Third Person Time!

Third Person Time!

This chapter is also with the Chaos warriors and describing what went wrong.

Also… another side note… because I feel that some characters that were in the original Final Fantasies should have been included in the game I will be including some… I have a plan for why they would be here… don't worry all will be revealed in time!

Once again don't sue me Square Enix, I claim nothing other than the people in real life… who are not meant to correspond to anyone, all events and people in this story are completely fictional… sorry to break your bubbles fans!

"Alright, so let me get this straight…" said Jecht. "After being defeated we get a choice to either disappear or get sent here? Wow! Lame…"

"We are sure Chaos has a plan…" said the Cloud of Darkness.

"And by the way… why do I end up having to work with you?" asked Jecht.

"I am under the assumption that Garland wants us out of the way." said Golbez.

"Yeah… well I'm under the assumption that this is way worse than disappearing." said Jecht as the trio began to walk towards the first building they saw.

"Hi, welcome to The Mark, how may we serve you?" asked the peppy bluenett standing behind a counter with a picture of a castle on the front.

"What is this place?" asked Garland.

"Ummm… I just told you… this is The Mark! The highest rated hotel in New York!" said the bluenett.

"Pst… boss what's a hotel?" asked Kefka.

"I believe that it is an inn in this world…" said Kuja.

"Well then… I'll take ummm… three rooms." said Garland.

"Ok then! That'll be $1695 dollars! Oh and by the way… my name's Kelly!" said Kelly.

"Ummm… boss… our money's all out!" said Kuja.

"Ahhh… bummer man… and I was really looking forward to getting to know you three gentlemen… if you know what I mean…" said Kelly.

Exdeath, Sephiroth, and Ultimecia began their task of locating Cosmos's chosen.

"Can't you like… I don't know… speed up time?" asked Sephiroth to Ultimecia.

"Not unless you want to die!" said Ultimecia.

"God! I'm surrounded by morons!" said Exdeath, "Look, I say we all split up… the first one to find the warriors wins this little game."

"Plus then I can be rid of you two…" said Exdeath under his breath.

"Wait… what!" said Ultimecia. "I heard that you ungrateful tree!"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" said Sephiroth. "Oh and by the way… the warriors just past us…"

"Arrrgh! And you couldn't have told us this sooner?" said Exdeath.

"Well you guys seemed ready to rip each other's throats out…" pointed out Sephiroth. "Look I'll go get them and you two can wait here…"

"No way Silver… just show us where they are!" said Ultimecia.

"They just headed into that store over there." said Sephiroth.

"Well then… off to… Kmart?" said Exdeath walking into the store.

Meanwhile…

"God dang it! Where is everyone?" shouted the Emperor.

"Why hello there handsome! Haven't seen you around here before." said a mysterious voice apparently coming from a cardboard box next to a wall.

"Might want to try and keep your voice down though… Don't want the cops coming now do we?" said the voice.

"Who are you?" demanded the Emperor.

"Why my name's Unei… now keep it down! There's others here trying to sleep!" said Unei.

"Well then Unei… have you seen anyone that seemed a bit off lately?" asked the Emperor.

"Well I did see a clown run by here a few minutes before you showed up… said something along the lines of 'I'm gonna destroy everything!'" said Unei.

"Kefka…" said the Emperor under his breath.

"Ahhh… so you know this guy?" asked Unei.

"Regrettably…" replied the Emperor. "Thanks for your help! I'll be going now!"

"Ahh… such a nice young man… seemed rather rushed though…" thought Unei as she fell back to sleep.

So how was that chapter? If you want any other characters to appear leave a comment with the name, the game he/she/it is found in as well as the reason why the character would be a good fit for the story!

Until next update… this is Runesmithy4… signing out!


	4. A New Beginning

Another Chapter, Another Story

This story has to do with Chaos and Cosmos… You didn't think I'd leave them out now did ya?

I own nothing! Maybe the characters I make up… but all characters in Dissidia are owned by Square Enix…

"Impossible! How could mere mortals defeat me the God of Discord?" shouted Chaos.

Just then a dragon began to encircle Chaos and his throne.

"Is this the end?" thought Chaos.

"DO NOT BE AFRAID CHAOS!" said the dragon.

"Who said I was afraid?" said Chaos. "Now get out of my head!"

"Sorry, force of habit…" said the dragon. "Anyways, I have come to make you a deal…"

"And that deal is?" asked Chaos.

"IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!" shouted the dragon. "Now then, the deal is this… you are allowed one more chance to defeat the Cosmos Warriors…"

"Alright! This time they shall all pay!" said Chaos as he marched off.

"I'M STILL SPEAKING!" shouted the dragon.

"What's the problem man? I'll defeat the warriors! Now back off and leave destruction to the master!" said Chaos.

"YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE FULL DEAL!" shouted the dragon.

"Jeesh, just when I was getting all warmed up!" said Chaos, "Alright… what's the full deal?"

"You defeat the warriors of Cosmos and bring them back to me so that I can consume them… If you don't I will consume you!" said the dragon.

"Hmm… steep consequences… not real sure I want this deal anymore…" said Chaos.

"Then I will consume you right here and now!" shouted the dragon as it began to pick up Chaos in its claws.

"Alright! Alright! I'll bring you back the warriors! Now let go of me!" shouted Chaos.

"Go! Chaos, God of Discord! And do not fail me!" shouted the dragon as he opened a portal similar to the one the warriors of Cosmos walked through.

"See ya! And don't you worry, I'll bring them back! I won't lose again!" shouted Chaos as he walked through to the new world.

"Hey! Kupo! Wake up!"

"Hmm? Who's there?" asked Cosmos as she looked around.

"Down here, kupo!" said the voice.

"Oh, hi little moogle! Didn't see you there!" said Cosmos.

"It's alright kupo! Now there's something important going on that you need to know about! It's all going down! We're doomed! All of it is going down!" said the moogle.

"Huh? Hang on! What's going down?" said Cosmos.

"The world! It's collapsing! We got to get out of here kupo!" said the moogle.

"Hey! Calm down! It's alright!" said Cosmos.

"No! We have to go now or else we're gonna die!" said the moogle as it began pulling on Cosmos's hand toward a portal.

"Alright, let's go…" said Cosmos as she began running towards the portal.

"Slow down kupo! I can't run that fast!" said the moogle.

"Arrgh! Alright, hold on!" said Cosmos as she picked up the moogle and ran through the portal just as the land began crumbling underneath their feet.

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked a voice.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Chaos as he woke up seeing a little girl six inches from his face.

"You don't look that good! Are you sick?" asked the girl.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" asked Chaos as he looked down seeing his reflection in the puddle of water at his feet.

"Arrgh! That dragon's gonna pay!" said Chaos. "He turned me into a mortal!"

Instead of Chaos's intimidating God form, he was instead a fairly buff man. The only resemblance between hume Chaos and God Chaos was the fact that both had red. However, hume Chaos had red hair, tan skin, and red clothes with no shoes.

"Huh? What dragon? And what do you mean turned into a mortal?" asked the girl.

"Uhh… never mind… anyways have you seen some people walking around here that seemed strange?" asked Chaos.

"No… Mommy said I wasn't allowed to talk to people…" said the girl.

"Then why are you talking to me?" thought Chaos.

"You looked lonely… and I was bored!" said the girl.

"Oh… well then… Wait! How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Chaos.

"You were thinking that?" asked the girl. "Oh no! Mommy's going to be so angry!"

"Where is your mother?" asked Chaos.

"Umm…" said the girl as she began crying.

"Yeah, what is it? What did I say?" asked Chaos.

"My… mommy's… d… d… dead!" said the girl in between breaths. As she said the last word she broke down sobbing.

"Oh… Hey… It's alright!" said Chaos as he tried to make the girl happy again. "There there…"

"My mother's dead as well…" muttered Chaos.

"Huh?" asked the girl. "You're an orphan as well?"

"What's an orphan?" asked Chaos as he began rocking the girl in his arms.

"Well… teacher says it's when a person's mommy and daddy are dead…" said the girl.

"Well then I guess I am an orphan…" said Chaos as he put the girl down.

"Hey! I have an idea! I should bring you to her!" said the girl. "She's really nice! You would really like her!"

"Well you see I have to find some people…" began Chaos.

"No esxcuses!" said the girl as she began dragging Chaos by his hand.

"Wow… girl's strong…" thought Chaos as he began to walk with the girl towards the orphanage.

"Wake up kupo! We made it!" said the moogle.

"One second mom!" said Cosmos as she tossed and turned as she slept, rolling onto the moogle's shirt.

"Hmph! Get off kupo!" shouted the moogle struggling to release itself.

"Huh? What?" asked Cosmos as she woke up. "Oh! Sorry little guy!"

"Hey! Have you seen a moogle around here?" asked Cosmos as she got off the moogle's shirt.

"Huh? What are you talking about kupo?" asked the moogle trying to see why Cosmos couldn't recognize it.

"Oh my! What happened!" asked the moogle. "I'm a hume!"

The moogle was indeed a hume. Instead of its cute moogle form it was instead a small boy with white hair, a red cap, and a green shirt and pants.

"Aww… you look so cute!" screamed Cosmos as she began squeezing the poor moogle in her arms.

"Ow! Kupo! Let go!" screamed the moogle in pure terror.

"Oh… sorry!" said Cosmos as she let the kupo go.

"Now then…" said the moogle as it began checking to make sure it was still intact. "The next order of business is to find out where we are."

"Umm… seems like this place is named Times Square." said Cosmos looking around.

"Alright… why the heck are we here?" asked the moogle. "Through all my traveling in the world I never came across this world before."

"Hmm… well, anyways… let's not get bogged down by questions now…" said Cosmos as she began walking into the nearest building.

"Wait for me!" shouted the moogle as it ran after Cosmos.

"Here we are!" said the girl as they neared the orphanage.

"Hey Katie! Who's your new friend?" asked the gardener as the duo made their way to the door.

"I don't know!" shouted Katie as she ran inside.

"The name's Chaos" said Chaos. "Who might I ask are you?"

"Name's Martine… Martine Dodonna! I'm the garden master here." said Martine.

"So… Martine… have you seen any strange people around here?" asked Chaos.

"Not anymore than usual, this is New York after all!" said Martine as he began trimming the bushes. "Why? You looking for someone?"

"Yeah… see, I need to find these ten guys and bring them back so that I don't get screwed…" said Chaos.

"Ahh… well tell me what they looked like… I'll see if I can help ya!" said Martine getting down from the ladder.

"Well there's this one guy… normally wears a blue helmet and carries a sword…" said Chaos.

"Nope can't say I've seen him…" said Martine.

"Well there's this other guy…" began Chaos.

"Hey! Are you coming?" shouted Katie from the doorway.

"Seems like Katie's taken a liking to ya…" said Martine. "Best to be going inside, a storms gonna start."

"I'll tell you the rest later?" asked Chaos.

"I'll be here!" said Martine pushing Chaos inside as thunder began to strike through the air.

Well after that long chapter I'll be finishing now…

Hope you enjoyed it! And remember any people that you want to join, comment and I will most likely add them…

Also… side note… Martine is from Final Fantasy 8… as he was the master of Balamb Garden… I found it suitable that he be the gardener for the orphanage…

Until next time!

Read, enjoy, review!


End file.
